La Tienda de Mascotas
by cielphantomville
Summary: —Bienvenido a mi tienda de mascotas, soy el Conde D. Esta noche encentran aquello que desee. Este es el barrio chino. Un lugar misterioso con muchas comodidades raras y valuables y quién sabe, si me da una oportunidad tal vez entre mis lindos animales encuentre alguno que calme ese vacío en su interior. Advertencias. Yaoi


En realidad este debía ser un fic con varios apartados de diferente categorías, pero creí más conveniente, para mí, hacerlos públicos como one-shot de esa forma no los aburro, ni les prometo de otras series que no tiene nada que ver, pero por si acaso lo menciono.

Sin mas que decir mil gracias por su tiempo y KHR no me pertenece eso de sobra lo saben.

ATTE: Ciel Phantomhive

**La tienda de mascotas**

**El estudiante.**

Reborn caminaba por la calle, sinceramente ni miraba a donde se dirigía, no le importaba. Nada le importaba desde aquel día. Cuando en un fatídico error de cálculo había dejado a la persona menos indicada cuidando a su inútil estudiante.

Cuanto lamentaba no haber visto en esos ojos bicolor las verdaderas razones de esa lealtad tan jurada a pesar de su odio a la mafia.

—Bienvenido a mi tienda de mascotas, soy el Conde D. Esta noche puede que encuentre aquello que desee

Reborn cerró los ojos reprimiendo una mueca de desprecio, lo que él deseaba era algo que no podía serle devuelto.

—Este es el barrio chino. Un lugar misterioso con muchas comodidades raras y valuables y quién sabe, si me da una oportunidad tal vez entre mis lindos animales encuentre alguno que calme ese vacío en su interior.

No supo realmente porque entro, tampoco porque el hecho de que ese pálido hombre pareciera leerle la mente no le incomodara, simplemente le siguió al interior de la tienda y luego por los pasillos hasta una habitación llena de blancos almohadones.

Penetro un poco al notar movimiento, unas preciosas orejitas blancas temblaban en un rincón de la estancia, más abajo los ojitos miel de un castaño lo miraban tímidamente.

—Tsuna. —Exclamo asombrado por ver a pequeño estudiante ahí, acurrucado entre las almohadas. —Tsuna, Tsuna —Lo llamo para que le reconociera, dio un paso al frente listo para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—Por favor no se confunda, este es un conejo. —El Conde D acaricio imperceptiblemente una de las largas orejas al tiempo en que lo hacía dar una vuelta completa para que el pelinegro pudiera ver también la esponjosa colita.

—¿Un conejo? ¿Pero si luce igual a…? —No podía discutir contra lo que veían sus ojos.

—Es una rara especie que habita solo en una pequeña isla cerca de Australia. Después de todo, esto es una tienda de mascotas y no vendo otra cosa que animales.

—Bien, entonces véndame al conejo. —La frialdad en su voz hizo sonreír al vendedor, pues quien sabe, tal vez este cliente si sería capaz de cuidar de la mascota.

—Si lo quiere debe firmar un contrato. —El asesino asintió tomando la hoja que el llamado Conde D le ofrecía. —Le pido que lea detenidamente los tres términos del contrato: uno, no mostrárselo a nadie. Dos, solo deberá alimentarlo con agua y vegetales frescos. Tres, nunca lo mirara el día 23 de cada mes, es decir que debe estar completamente aislado ese día en particular. Especialmente la número tres, no dejar que salga del cuarto asignado por más que ruegue. Si rompe alguno de estos términos, no asumiré responsabilidad por las consecuencias. — Reborn asintió y firmo. El hombre pálido antes de entregarle al castaño, lo miro y dijo —Entonces cuide bien de él.

No lo llevaría a la mansión, sería peligroso, por ello alquilo una casa más o menos grande a las afueras de la ciudad, el cuarto designado al pequeño Tsuna era espacioso y la lleno a reventar con almohadones blancos. El castaño miro el lugar, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios rosas.

—Reborn. —Dijo y el ex arcobaleno se incoo a su altura mirándolo con asombro. —Reborn. —Repitió el conejito moviendo graciosamente sus orejitas blancas.

—Tsuna, no debes preocuparte, no volveré a dejarte solo. ¿Lo entiendes? Estas a salvo. — De forma cariñosa e impropia de él abrazo al ojimiel.

El primer mes fue fácil, podía ver todos los días como Tsuna corría alegre por la casa, aquella sonrisa tan luminosa y contagiosa le devolvía a Reborn la paz.

Cuando llego el día 23 el pelinegro ya tenía lista la habitación, sin ventanas, pero igualmente que la suya repleta de finos y suaves almohadones, condujo la noche anterior al castaño y lo encerró ahí.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando los pequeños puños del conejito comenzaron a estrellarse contra la puerta, gemía de forma entrecortada el nombre del asesino para detenerse unos instantes y volver a comenzar. Conforme avanzaban las horas el llamado se hacía más urgente y la voz se elevaba en ratos.

El sol pronto se pondría, y a pesar de mostrarse imperturbable su corazón se estremecía y se apretujaba ante cada llamado, con cada grito. Los golpes en la puerta se habían vuelto solo pequeños llamados, posiblemente la fuerza se le había ido.

Con parsimonia subió las escaleras, a pesar de lo dicho por el Conde D, Reborn había colocado una mirilla diminuta en la parte alta de la puerta. La corrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y solo se atrevió a asomar un ojo.

Tsuna se encontraba tirado sobre los almohadones completamente desnudo, su respiración era errática y su pechito subía y bajaba de forma desenfrenada, removía la cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando algo sin hallarlo, sus piernitas se frotaban una contra la otra y sus manitas delineaban en recorrido frenético su delicado cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde se acariciaba sin pudor alguno, sus gemidos se volvían a escuchar y los llamados necesitados de su nombre eran exhalados de forma deliciosa por cada apretujón que su mano daba a su pequeño miembro completamente duro.

Reborn trago dificultosamente, su propio cuerpo se estremecía ante la imagen y deseaba seguir mirando, poder contemplar a ese chiquillo cuando en su éxtasis total pronunciara su nombre, que gritara, pero no por auto complacerse, deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y…

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a sus aposentos y darse un baño de agua fría.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Tsuna volvía a ser ese conejito inocente y sonriente de siempre, pero Reborn ahora no paraba de mirarlo y de visualizarlo con intenciones nada santas. El haber visto a un Tsunayoshi en tal estado de excitación lo dejo con ganas y muy deseoso de que llegase el siguiente 23 de ese mes.

Y por fin llego, esta vez no lo había encerrado, tampoco aseguro la puerta, muy por el contrario Reborn despertó de madrugada, alerta al primer llamado del castaño.

Los ojitos miel se abrieron a las nueve de la mañana y rio contento al encontrarse con el rostro de su dueño, con delicada sensualidad se aproximo hasta el pelinegro, sus manitas iniciaron a dibujar la forma de su pecho antes de comenzar a retirar el saco y la camisa.

Los gritos y gemidos de placer del conejito lo complacían, lo extasiaban y era feliz, las primeras tres rondas estuvieron increíbles, sin embargo para Tsuna eso no era suficiente, parecía tener cada vez más energía y resistencia.

—Reborn. —siseo lujuriosamente en el oído del asesino.

El otro sonrió, listo para comenzar con la sexta sesión. Tiro al castaño contra las almohadas, separo sus piernitas y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

La entrada del castaño estaba completamente desgarrada, sangrante e hinchada.

—Maldición. —Se quejo, como demonios no lo pensó antes, ese niño era virgen, y tanto sexo en tan poco tiempo debía ser demasiado para él. —Esto se acabo, no más. —Dijo levantándose de los almohadones y comenzar a vestirse.

—Reborn. —Llano Tsuna mientras se colocaba a cuatro patas y bajaba el pecho, dejando un panorama muy sugerente.

—He dicho que no. —Soltó molesto listo para salir a buscar el botiquín.

Nunca vio venir aquellos dientes afilados contra su cuello, tampoco tuvo la fuerza suficiente para quítaselo de encima cuando este le desgarro la ropa, he incluso se reprendió ante la morbosa idea de que esa ronda sería la mejor de todas. Sus instintos se alertaron, los dietes del castaño estaban apretando más de lo necesario y sus manos parecían haber adquirido garras que se le enterraban en los brazos.

Dio un grito de molestia y miedo, la sangre comenzaba a brotarle del cuello y sus manos se estaba entumiendo ante el agarre tan poderoso, las caderas del castaño se restregaban sin consideración contra la hombría del Hintama para después de despertar su miembro auto penetrarse salvajemente.

El grito de dolor que exclamo Tsuna lo volvió a la realidad, la sangre de aquella entradita rosa ahora bañaba su miembro y parte de sus muslos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿No se suponía que él lo protegería? ¿Qué esta vez nada lo dañaría? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a todo por conservar la inocencia de su protegido? ¿Entonces como había llegado a eso?

—Tsuna, detente. —Pidió suave, sin conseguir que el castaño siquiera lo mirara. —Detente, te estás lastimando. —El cuerpo de ojimiel temblaba, ¡Dios! ni habían comido y el conejito debía estar al límite de sus fuerzas. —Tsuna. —Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez usando todas sus dotes de asesino revirtió la situación, el castaño estaba debajo de él gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. —Debes parar. —Aunque no sonaba muy convencido, y su miembro dentro de Tsuna aun palpitaba deseoso. —yo…

No supo porque, ni como, el conejo ahora tenía los ojos de un vivo color rojo y lo observaba molesto. Un gruñido ronco salió de la garganta del animal par después, con fuerza descomunal lanzar al pelinegro contra la pared y comenzar a morderlo con ansiedad, los labios rosas del niño ahora estaban completamente rojos de sangre, Reborn lo miraba asustado y sin saber qué hacer, lo que menos quería era tener que golpearlo o matarlo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse señal inequívoca de que moría, el castaño aun estaba encima de él, degustando su sangre y penetrándose vehementemente, con su poca cordura tomo a león, apunto el cañón de la pistola a la cabeza, justo en medio de aquellas lindas orejas blancas manchadas de carmín y le disparo.

Odiaba que las cosas terminaran así, de la misma forma que hace año y medio atrás.

La ceremonia de sucesión se realizo con total discreción, así que en realidad un le daba vueltas a, ¿Cómo era que se habían enterado las familias opositoras de Vongola? La mansión fue atacada con lo mejor en cuanto a armamentos, la mayoría de los guardianes del Noveno luchaban afuera, a ellos se unieron los del Decimo, peleaba tratando de impedir la entrada al edificio, opondrían resistencia hasta el último suspiro de sus vidas para no dejar que tocaran al castaño, quien se coinvertiría en el jefe, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Una gran detonación estremeció el salón en donde se encontraban. El Nono miro con cariño aquel niño que con preocupación miraba la puerta. Con total decisión tomo su bastón, saldría a pelear, Tsuna intento imitarlo, el Noveno negó, antes de llamar a su lado a Reborn, el ex arcobaleno frunció el entrecejo no muy seguro de dejar solo a su inútil pupilo, miro a todos lados, sonriendo.

Rokudo Mukuro se materializo a la diestra del futuro jefe, sonriente y ofreciéndose a cuidar del pequeño Vongola.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, el asesino sintió una punzada en su pecho, algo no estaba bien, dio una ojeada rápida a la puerta, el Nono le sonrió para comenzar a avanzar por el pasillo, si la súper intuición del anciano estaba tranquila entonces no debía preocuparse.

La lucha dejo muchos daños en la estructura de la gran casona, pero sin ninguna baja humana, solo heridos y nada de gravedad. Los cinco guardianes del Decimo corrían, deseaban ver el rostro sonriente de Tsunayoshi, esa era la mejor de las recompensas, incluso Lambo gritaba cosas como, — "Dame-Tsuna tendrá que pasar toda la tarde jugando conmigo como recompensa por haber derrotado a todos esos enemigos." —y reía, y brincaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió los cuatro adolescentes y el niño se quedaron petrificados, con las gargantas secas. Reborn los empujo en un intento desesperado de ver aquello que los atemorizo a ese extremo.

El Hintama apretó los puños, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y su furia salió dispara contra ese miserable engendro.

Rokudo Mukuro abrazaba de forma cariñosa el cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de sangre de Tsunayoshi, sus bonitos cabellos marones también estaban manchados, el torso y las piernas tenían moretones, pero aquello que más le estrujaba el corazón al sicario era ver aquel potaje carmesí aun escurriendo junto con un líquido blanco de entre sus muslos de su estudiante.

Un grito desgarro el silencio que hasta entonces se mantuvo, después de eso perdió todo control sobre él.

El noveno, le conto unos días después como había prácticamente descuartizado a Rokudo Mukuro a golpes, nadie pudo o quiso frenarle, después de todo, los guardianes estaban más entretenidos atendiendo el cuerpo ya sin vida de quien se suponía se convertiría en el mejor líder de la historia de Vongola, para ellos no solo habían perdido un jefe, se había ido un amigo y su amor platónico.

Ahora antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre pensó que quizá el destino de ese niño siempre fue morir, y ni aun él, el mejor sicario de la mafia pudo impedirlo, ni siquiera con una segunda oportunidad.

—Que muerte tan vil y grotesca, para un ser tan inocente y angelical.

Fin.


End file.
